A contact system has both a fixed contact and a moving contact. The fixed contact in this case serves to make contact with a connecting line or the like. The moving contact serves to open and close the contact system. For this purpose, the moving contact must be mounted in such a way that the switch pieces of the moving and of the fixed contact meet one another in a defined manner.
In order to make a secure contact, in addition the application of a defined contact-making force is necessary. In addition, the moving contact is to be largely decoupled from its drive or actuating element, for example a magnetic drive, slide, switch piece carrier, snap-action system or the like, in order to avoid negative kinetic influences.
For this purpose, it is known from the art to mount the moving contact by use of a metal spring which acts on the moving contact, directly or indirectly, for example via a movable contact holder or a snap-action system. This metal spring leads not only to a shortening of the air gaps and creep distances, but also, as an additional component, causes higher material and mounting costs and increases the risk of failure of the entire subassembly.